


Special Training

by blandvole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Drug Use, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: Kageyama goes through “special training” by two coaches.





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to warnings. This is two old men taking sexual advantage of an unrealistically naive Kageyama.

“Is this the star of the hour?” An old man approached him with a warm smile on his face. Next to him stood another coach, the two matching with their wizened grey hair. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kageyama. I’m Coach Nakamura and this is Coach Sato. We’ve been looking forwards to seeing you in action after witnessing you play in your quarterfinals game.”

“Thank you, sir!” Kageyama said, bowing hastily. “It’s an honor to have caught your attention.”

“Now enough of that,” Sato said, pulling Kageyama back up, using more strength than he would have guessed such an old man would possess. “We’re here to help. Both of us remember what it was like to be a volleyball player back in high school. There’s not going to be any of the formalities there usually are in these types of training sessions.”

“That’s right, just think of us as your friends,” Nakamura added. “Now why don’t we get started? You can put your stuff down on the side and get started on the warm ups.”

“Alright,” Kageyama agreed. He hesitantly placed his bag on the ground against the wall, trying to calm his beating heart. This was a first for him, having the attention of two coaches all to himself. 

“Just do your normal warm-ups. We’re also going to get some equipment ready,” Sato said cheerily. 

Kageyama nodded and started to stretch. He watched as the two coaches took some stuff out from their own bags, setting it down on bench to the side of the court. It was a bit strange that they hadn’t set up the net. Not to mention, he didn’t see a single volleyball that they could practice with. But they knew what they were doing. He shouldn’t question them, not when they were taking precious time out of their schedule to help him out.

“Are you ready, Kageyama?” Nakamura asked, walking over to him. 

“Almost, Coach,” Kageyama replied, extending his legs in front of him and reaching for his toes. 

“Here, let me help you with that.” Nakamura placed both of his hands on Kageyama’s back and started to push, easing him into a deeper stretch. 

Kageyama breathed in deeply, trying to control his descent when Nakamura pushed him a little too far. He tried to relax, but couldn’t help but wince when he felt the stretch pull too hard at his muscles. He didn’t protest, though. Maybe this was just the level that the coaches expected him to be at. Complaining this early on would only show them that he wasn’t the great player they thought he was. 

Finally Nakamura let up and Kageyama sat back upright, massaging his thigh muscles. 

“Was that too much for you?” 

“No, I’m fine. Just a bit sore from yesterday,” Kageyama lied.

“Oh that’s not good,” Sato said with a frown, walking over to them. “Then let’s make sure you’re properly stretched for us before we continue. Stand up.” 

When Kageyama was standing, Sato continued, “Now this is a stretch that we learned in university. You probably haven’t done it before, so I’ll lead you through it. Can you lift up your right leg for me?”

Kageyama obeyed, balancing carefully on his left leg. He relaxed his muscles as Sato grabbed his other leg, letting the coach straighten it and begin to raise it up to the side. 

“Now the trick to this is to keep your torso straight,” Sato murmured, his hands sliding up Kageyama’s leg for more traction.

Kageyama nodded, trying to maintain his posture as Sato continued to raise his leg higher and higher. He started to feel unsteady when his leg was raised to about his waist-level, and he struggled to keep balance. 

Nakamura caught his flailing arms and pushed him back upright. “It’s alright to lean on other people sometimes,” he said softly into Kageyama’s ear. 

Kageyama felt strange, with the two men pressed close against him, but tried to focus on the stretch. He could feel his muscles straining as his legs were pried apart. 

His body was maneuvered deeper into the stretch, his leg raised as high as it could go. Because of the position, he could feel his shorts riding up his leg, allowing Sato unfettered access to the pale skin of his inner thigh. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably when Sato’s wrinkled hand touched him a bit too high for comfort. But he didn’t protest though. The coach was only trying to help.

“You’re very flexible,” Sato said approvingly. He adjusted his hands and continued to push.

Kageyama winced when his leg was brought so high that his knee almost touched his ear. He breathed in deeply, trying to relax into the stretch.

“Now I just need you to hold this for a few minutes,” Sato said. 

Kageyama nodded, staring straight ahead to maintain his balance. With nothing to do except focus on his body, he became acutely aware of how high Sato’s hand was sitting. It was nearly at the crease of his leg and groin, and if he breathed out too deep, he could feel Sato’s fingers brushing up against the side of his balls. Kageyama blushed and tried not to think about it, embarrassed by the direction his thoughts had turned. 

“You have very well developed muscles,” Nakamura said, admiring Kageyama’s form. He reached out and laid a hand on Kageyama’s thigh, feeling his muscles clench as he held the position. Kageyama shifted and Nakamura’s hand accidentally slid up his thigh, the back of his hand pressing gently against Kageyama’s crotch. “Very nice…”

Kageyama blushed deeper and avoided the coaches’ eyes. He felt almost short of breath, surrounded by the coaches, both of their hands pressed roughly against him. 

“Let’s switch legs now,” Sato decided, lowering Kageyama’s leg to the ground. 

Without giving him a moment to rest, Nakamura started to pick up Kageyama’s left leg. Unprepared, Kageyama began to lose his balance. 

“Whoops,” Sato said, grabbing Kageyama by the waist. “We wouldn’t want our star player to fall now.”

“Sorry, Kageyama,” Nakamura said, continuing to lift up his leg.

“It’s no problem,” Kageyama mumbled, trying to balance himself so he didn’t have to lean on Sato. 

Sato ignored Kageyama’s attempt to stand on his own, looking at Kageyama’s torso approvingly. “You have well developed muscles here too,” he said, stroking his hand down Kageyama’s chest boldly. “You’re in very good shape.”

“Thank you, sir,” Kageyama said, struggling as Nakamura raised his leg higher. 

When he was in position again, Kageyama felt very conscious of where the coaches were touching him. Sato continued to stroke his chest muscles, feeling how they clenched and tensed as he tried to keep his balance. His fingers brushed against Kageyama’s nipples ever so often, sending a shiver through his body. Meanwhile Nakamura’s hand was high up on Kageyama’s thigh, knuckles pressed lightly against Kageyama’s cock, nudging against it every time he shifted.

Kageyama fidgeted, feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment. He wanted to ask the coach to move his hand, but at the same time he didn’t want to bring their attention to it. Surely Nakamura didn’t even realize where he was touching, too focused on helping Kageyama stretch.

“You’re doing very well,” Sato stroke his hand over the muscles of Kageyama’s back. “I can feel how much you’ve been practicing.”

Kageyama murmured his thanks again, his legs beginning to tremble from the strain of the stretch. Mercifully, Nakamura let him back down, lowering his leg to the floor. 

“Alright, now can you show us the basics? We want to see what we have to work with. Start by showing us your jump serve. It looked very impressive in the match, but I think there are some ways it can be improved.”

Kageyama nodded and walked into the middle of the open gym floor. 

He felt a bit nervous, performing in front of these two experienced coaches, but he would try his best. Briefly, he calmed his nerves by closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He performed it neatly and then straightened, glancing over at the coaches. 

“Very nice,” Sato said thoughtfully. “Now do it again. I want to see something.”

After Kageyama had performed his jump serve again, and then another time upon request, Sato turned to Nakamura. “Do you see what I’m seeing?”

“Ah, yes,” Nakamura replied, his eyes scanning down Kageyama’s body. “Yes, I can see what you’re worried about.”

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No need to worry overly much. This is a problem we see commonly. You see when you do your jump serve? Your down swing is a bit strained, like your muscles are too tight. It’s very common in boys of your age, cause by all of the training you’ve been doing.”

“But it can be easily fixed,” Nakamura added. “Just one quick massage and everything will be back to normal. You’ll notice an immediate improvement in your range of motion, it’s pretty amazing when you get it done to you.”

“If you want, we could give you the massage right now,” Sato suggested. “We’ve done it for many other players in the past.”

Kageyama hesitated, not wanting to inconvenience the coaches. “If it’s not too much trouble…”

“Of course not, we’re here to help!” Sato strode over to his bag and pulled out a mat. “This usually happens in players of your caliber, so we’re even prepared.”

Sato laid the mat on the ground in the middle of the gym and patted it invitingly. “Come over here and please take off your shirt.”

Kageyama obeyed, shucking off his shirt. He placed it neatly on the bench next to the coaches’ bags. 

Then he lay down on the mat, places his arms to his side, stomach pressed to the ground. Sato and Nakamura knelt on either side of him. 

Nakamura twisted off the cap of a bottle of oil, showing it to Kageyama. “We’re just going to apply this to your body to make it easier, alright? Close your eyes and relax. It’ll make it easier for us.”

Nodding, Kageyama closed his eyes. He had a hard time relaxing, though. Without his vision, his other senses were straining even more to figure out what the coaches were about to do next.

Nakamura poured a bit of oil on Kageyama, making the boy jump. “Relax,” Nakamura repeated, pouring on more oil. 

Kageyama tried to do so, concentrating on the sensation of the oil pooling into the small of his back. Then he felt two pairs of hands on his back, rubbing the oil into his skin.

Even though it felt good, he still couldn’t fully relax. It just didn’t feel right, lying here while two venerated coaches gave him a massage. He was already inconveniencing them by making them come all the way here just to help him, and now here they were, servicing him as if he were a prince.

Nakamura sighed. “I thought this might happen,” he murmured. 

Kageyama felt him stand up from the mat and heard him rummaging through his bag. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit and saw that Nakamura had retrieved some kind of candy from his bag and was bringing it back over. 

“Here, take this,” Nakamura said, offering the candy to Kageyama. 

Kageyama pushed himself up and took the candy, looking at it curiously. “What is it?”

“It’ll help you loosen up. Just take it,” Nakamura said with a hint of impatience.

Not wanting to make him mad, Kageyama obeyed, popping the candy in his mouth and chewing. It was really bitter, but he swallowed it anyways.

“Good.” Nakamura sounded pleased again, which made Kageyama relieved. 

The two men coaxed Kageyama back down on the mat and began the massage again. This time, Kageyama felt like he could truly relax. It didn’t feel like before, when his nerves were strung all over the place. Now it was like he was floating in a happy cloud, where nothing could hurt him and everything felt amazing.

He sighed when he felt the two men begin to dig their fingers into the tense muscles of his back. He could feel the oil heating up his skin pleasantly, making his muscles melt. They ran their hands along the length of his spine, pushing gently at the muscles there. 

They continued to rub him, moving up to his shoulders. One of them reached up and began to squeeze his neck as well, pulling a muffled moan out of Kageyama’s mouth. Then they began to squeeze his arms, spreading the oil down his biceps and triceps, even reaching down to massage his fingers and palms. 

Kageyama was in heaven from this treatment. He laid there limp, allowing them to pick up his arms and turn them whichever way they pleased, letting the oil burn comfortingly on his skin. The coaches worked their way up his arms again, returning to his back. Kageyama didn’t hold back his groans of pleasure when they continued to work on the tense muscles there, spreading the wave of heat through his body.

He was so relaxed that he didn’t even react when they started to push down his shorts, exposing the top of his butt. One of the coaches began to push his fingers into the little dimples of his ass. This pressed firmly into the muscles there, causing Kageyama to softly moan. 

“I’m just going to remove these for now,” someone murmured, tugging down Kageyama’s shorts. 

Kageyama was too out of it to even notice, letting the men pull the shorts down his legs and off of his feet. He laid there in his white briefs, feeling their hands wander down his ass to massage his legs. He felt oil being poured on his thighs and sighed as it was worked into his legs. The hands made their way down to his calves and worked the firm muscles there for a while, pushing out all of the tension that had accumulated from his training. Kageyama barely noticed when they removed his shoes and socks as well, leaving him in only his underwear. 

They nudged him, indicating that he should spread his legs more. Kageyama obliged unthinkingly, spreading his thighs wide, giving them plenty of room to work. They began to rub his thighs again, kneading at the pale skin there, making their way up higher and higher. Then they began to work the crease between his thighs and his ass, pressing delicately at the sensitive area there. 

Kageyama moaned and spread his legs wider, letting them reach even further to get the muscles closer to his groin. They massaged his inner thighs for a long while, pressing higher and higher on every stroke, getting areas that Kageyama didn’t know were tight. 

Every so often, one of their hands would nudge his balls while working the muscles. Because of this, the warm oil began to soak through his underwear. It coated the skin of his balls, beginning to burn there. 

Kageyama gasped when he began to feel the warmth spreading through his body. Unconsciously, he began humped the mat, pressing his hard cock against the floor, searching for more stimulation. This movement caused his ass to start to wave in the air, his cheeks jiggling every time he pressed forwards.

This caught the coaches’ attention. 

“Are you alright, Kageyama?” Sato asked.

His voice cut through the haze of arousal that was clouding Kageyama’s mind. His eyes shot open. It was like he had been awakened from a deep slumber. He could suddenly feel his erection pressed between his stomach and the mat, even as the horror of reality hit him. 

He flushed deeply, ashamed at his actions. What was he doing? These coaches were taking time out of their schedule to help him out and he was trying to get off on it. He felt so embarrassed at his actions. It was like he was just a horny beast, unable to control his base urges. 

He could only hope that the coaches hadn’t figured out what he had just been doing. Already he could imagine them telling the other coaches, explaining that Kageyama Tobio was aroused and humping the floor the time they tried to give him a simple massage. That would spell his doom in the world of volleyball, leaving him without a team, unable to progress further…

Kageyama panicked. He began to push himself up to apologize properly, and then froze, remembering the state of his cock at the moment. If there was anything that would make the situation worse, it would be waving his hard-on in their faces. 

“I’m sorry, Coach Sato, Coach Nakamura,” Kageyama said, clenching his eyes tightly, his head bowed towards the floor, ready to explain himself further. 

“It’s fine,” Sato replied, sounding puzzled. “We just wanted to make sure you were alright before we continued.”

“I’m fine.” They hadn’t noticed? Maybe he was saved.

“Okay, then why don’t you turn over on your back so we can work on your chest?”

Or not. Kageyama hastened to find an excuse. “I’m actually feeling a lot better now. I’ll try doing the jump serve again and see if it helped.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we haven’t even finished yet! Now come on, turn over,” Nakamura insisted. 

Without further ado, Sato grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders. Nakamura helped by grabbing Kageyama’s hips, guiding him onto his back. Though Kageyama tried to resist, but they overpowered him and soon he found himself lying face-up on the mat. His cheeks burned and he tried to cover his cock with his hands, but that only made the problem more obvious.

Sato laughed. “Don’t worry, this happens all the time. Teenage hormones and all that. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“We’re all men here, nothing we haven’t seen before,” Nakamura added, pulling Kageyama’s hands so they rested by his side again.

This exposed Kageyama’s hard cock, giving the coaches a full view of how it strained against the thin fabric of his white briefs. When Kageyama looked down, he could see that the shape of his penis was clearly defined by the clinging, sheer fabric. Embarrassingly enough, he could even see a wet spot near the head of his cock, emphasizing how much he had been enjoying himself. 

Kageyama whimpered, closing his eyes to hide from the humiliation. The coaches ignored his embarrassment, continuing on in their massage. Nakamura took out the oil again and began to drizzle it across his chest and down his legs. 

As he was doing this, he accidentally spilled some on Kageyama’s underwear too. “Oh, sorry Kageyama. I got your underwear dirty.” 

“It’s fine,” Kageyama replied weakly, feeling the oil soaking through the fabric to spread onto his cock. Already he could feel the burning sensation begin, spreading a fire throughout his groin, only driving him to a higher state of arousal. He bit his lip, hoping the coaches would be able to ignore how his cock was now straining even more as his arousal grew.

Unlike Kageyama, the coaches were able to keep things very professional. They studiously avoided looking at his cock, working their way down his chest skillfully. Kageyama began to relax into the massage again, taking cue from the coaches to ignore his erection as well.

Sato’s fingers began to rub against Kageyama’s nipple, working the muscles under it. The oil burned as it was massaged into his chest. Every time Sato rubbed them, Kageyama felt his cock twitch beneath his underwear. It only got worse when Nakamura joined, rubbing the other nipple.

Unexpectedly, Nakamura pinched his nipple. 

“Ah!” 

“Sorry, Kageyama, did that startle you? This is just a part of the massage, so please lay back and relax.”

Kageyama nodded and laid back down, letting the coaches run their hands over his chest again. He restrained himself from flinching the next time Nakamura pinched his nipple. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would help him relax again. He felt Sato begin to pinch his other nipple, the two coaches abusing them until they were tender. Then Kageyama felt the coaches begin to pull on his nipples, as if they were trying to stretch them from his chest. He couldn’t hold back a groan, arching his back to relieve some of the pain. 

He squirmed when they continued to tug painfully on his nipples, hoping that soon they would move on. They took pity on him and let go, allowing him to catch his breath. But it wasn’t soon before they took his sore nipples back between their fingers and started to roll them around. 

Kageyama moaned, not expecting the new sensations to feel so good. He jerked his hips into the air, his eyes still closed, feeling his arousal rise until it was a hot warmth in the middle of his stomach. Nakamura and Sato began to pinch his nipples again, more roughly this time. He began to pant as he felt his climax approaching, involuntarily thrusting his hips into the air, trying to rub his cock against his underwear. 

Then the coaches began to yank at his nipples again, digging into the tender nubs with their fingernails. They began to pull again until they extended lewdly from Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama gasped and began to come, his hips giving little twitches as his cock shot cum all over the inside of his underwear. 

As he began to come down, he felt the pleasure from his sore nipples slowly turn to pain as Nakamura and Sato continued to pull at them. He whimpered quietly, hoping that they were almost done. Thankfully, not soon after the coaches let go. Kageyama felt them move down to his abdomen to begin massaging his muscles there. 

“Does this feel alright, Kageyama?” Sato asked softly.

“Yes, it’s great,” Kageyama murmured back, a blissful smile spreading across his face. He could fall asleep like this, floating in his post-orgasmic haze as the two coaches massaged the warm oil into his skin. 

Wait a second. 

Kageyama’s eyes shot open, realizing what he had done. There was no way they could miss his orgasm either, seeing as he was only dressed in his briefs. What would they have to say about that? About the fact that he came from only his nipples and during an innocent massage at that. Would they call him a pervert, spread the news around in the volleyball community, or even prevent him from playing in the future? 

“Are you alright? You suddenly got tense,” Nakamura commented from where he was kneeling by Kageyama’s foot. 

Kageyama noticed that the two coaches had moved on from his abdomen and were at his feet. He looked at his crotch and noticed that his underwear was already soaked in oil, so much so that any cum stains were hardly noticeable. He breathed out. They didn’t notice. He was safe.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, laying back down.

“We’re almost done, so just relax again.” 

Kageyama nodded and closed his eyes again. He felt the coaches pick up his feet, beginning to massage the soles of his feet. Slowly he slipped back into a familiar haze, feeling the warmth of the oil burn comfortably into his skin. The warmth on his groin didn’t bother him anymore now that his arousal had been sated, but he had to still hold back a gasp when their hands started to work the muscles right below his groin.

They spent a lot of time massaging his inner thighs, and every so often their wrists would brush against his cock. It was an unavoidable occurrence seeing, but every single time it happened, Kageyama could feel his cock getting interested. He clenched his teeth, trying to stifle the inappropriate response. He had just come as well, so it was doubly ridiculous when his cock began to rise again. 

With his erection, it was even harder for the coaches to avoid bumping into his cock as they massaged his upper thighs. At every movement, a wrist would inevitably brush against the head of his sensitive cock, making him harden even more. He began to tense, hoping that they wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

“Alright, that’s it for the massage,” Nakamura said, pulling back. 

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, opening his eyes again. He pushed his oil-soaked body up from the mat, curling his body to hide his erection from view. 

“Well that’s better now, isn’t it?” Sato asked cheerily. “Now that that’s over, why we try that stretch again?”

“Alright,” Kageyama agreed. “Could I put back on my clothes now?” The last thing he wanted was to be so close to the coaches again where they might have to be pressed against his barely covered erection. 

“No,” Nakamura said immediately. Then he continued, trying to gentle his words. “We don’t want to get your clothes dirty. You’re still covered in oil, and trust me, that stuff does not come out of clothes easy.”

“Ah, of course sir,” Kageyama mumbled, giving up with the request. The coaches were very thoughtful, taking such precautions with his gym clothes. Again he was reminded of what an honor it was to have their undivided attention for the day.

The coaches stepped around him again, taking the position from before. Kageyama balanced on his left leg again, letting Sato pick up the right. This time Sato raised it a lot quicker, pushing it as high as he could. 

As he raised the leg, Sato’s hands began to slip from all of the oil. He cursed under his breath, trying to get a better handle on the limb. Nakamura stepped in front of Kageyama to help, placing both of his hands on Kageyama’s leg as well. The oil made it too difficult to hold, though, the coaches’ hands sliding every which way on the wet skin. 

Due to their struggling, Sato’s hand accidentally slid down to cup around Kageyama’s ass. At first he let go, startled, but then he grabbed it again, more confidently. “Sorry Kageyama, this is the only place I can hold. Just bear with it for a bit.”

Taking inspiration from Sato, Nakamura figured out that he could hold up Kageyama by cupping his crotch. Kageyama gasped when he felt Nakamura’s large hand encase his hard cock.

“Sir,” he squeaked out, blushing deeply when Nakamura adjusted his grip to grab his balls as well. 

“Bear with it, Kageyama. It’s the only way,” Nakamura grunted, his other hand grabbing Kageyama’s ankle tighter. 

Together, the two coaches pushed the leg up. Kageyama couldn’t do anything but stand there and take it, letting them touch him wherever they wanted. He was sure they weren’t even thinking about how they were basically groping him, too engrossed in helping him stretch properly. 

Humiliatingly enough, he could feel himself becoming even more aroused throughout it all. Presumably to get a better grip, Sato had slipped one of his fingers under Kageyama’s underwear. He could feel it rubbing against his asshole, the tip of the finger occasionally threatening to dip inside. 

Nakamura, on the other hand, still had a firm grip on Kageyama’s cock. Each movement rubbed his palm against the hard shaft, providing delicious friction that only stoked Kageyama’s arousal. Nakamura’s fingers were wrapped gingerly under his balls, causing them to bounce whenever Nakamura moved.

So focused on their hands on his crotch, Kageyama didn’t notice that the coaches were still struggling with his leg. They couldn’t push it as high as they wanted due to all of the oil and sweat that had built up through their efforts. 

Sato grunted in annoyance and let go of Kageyama’s leg. “It’s this damn underwear. It’s so slippery that I still can’t get a good enough grip to do this stretch properly. I’m going to just take it off.”

Before Kageyama could protest, Sato pulled his briefs down, revealing his hard cock to the gym. Kageyama squeaked, bringing his hands down to protect his modesty.

Ignoring his embarrassment, the coaches just continued in what they had been doing before. Sato grabbed his ass, sliding his fingers between the two cheeks. Nakamura followed, knocking away Kageyama’s hands and exposing his cock again. Then he gripped it again, pressing his palm directly against Kageyama’s cock with his fingers pushing against his perineum, holding him up from underneath. This time when they lifted his leg, they easily got it into position.

Kageyama took in deep breaths, trying not to think about how their calloused palms were pressed directly against his privates. His erection was not fading at all, still hard as a rock underneath Nakamura’s hand. 

They held the pose for a good few minutes, stretching out Kageyama’s muscles. As time ticked by, Kageyama found himself becoming more and more embarrassed as he thought about what was happening. But still his erection never waned.

Then Sato glanced at his watch. “The other leg now,” he announced.

The coaches fiddled with his limbs and Kageyama just let them do as they wanted. He was resigned to the situation at this point and just wanted to get it finished so they could continue on in the training regime. He felt Sato grab his ass again and Nakamura slide his hand on his cock, the two coaches settling into position. However they seemed to have a harder time with this side, the heat having caused Kageyama to sweat in the meantime, making it harder to grip him. 

“There has to be some way to do this,” Sato mumbled under his breath, his hand sliding against Kageyama’s ass. 

Nakamura grunted, reaching further underneath Kageyama to hold him more firmly. It was to no avail, though. The sweat made it nearly impossible for them to grab him securely. 

“Oh, I think I have a solution,” Sato said. He slid his hand up Kageyama’s ass, moving his thumb so it rested between Kageyama’s crack. Then, without further ado, he slipped his thumb into Kageyama’s hole, gripping him from the inside. 

“That’s genius,” Nakamura replied, and unceremoniously slid his index finger into Kageyama’s ass as well.

Kageyama let out a strangled sound, taken aback. He felt a painful twinge as his pucker stretched, letting in the coaches’ fingers. At the same time, a jolt of arousal shot through his body, making his cock jump.

“Sorry Kageyama , just bear with this a bit,” Nakamura said, looking at Kageyama’s face earnestly. “I know it might not be comfortable, but it’s the only way.”

“Yes sir,” Kageyama whispered breathlessly, squirming in the coaches’ grip. 

“Good boy.” Then Nakamura curled his finger in Kageyama’s ass to get better traction. 

Kageyama gasped when the finger brushed against his prostate, pushing against it firmly. Nakamura couldn’t seem to hold still either. He constantly moved his hand, adjusting and readjusting his position to have the best hold on Kageyama. This led to his finger rubbing against Kageyama’s prostate, stimulating him relentlessly. 

Kageyama closed his eyes in mortification when he felt his cock begin to leak. The coaches may not have noticed his orgasm before, but there was no way they wouldn’t notice if he came in front of them right now. He hoped they wouldn’t notice the pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock onto the floor. Luckily the coaches were so preoccupied with balancing him, and they didn’t make a single comment about the mess he was slowly making. Their fingers squirmed in his ass, stretching his hole further open every time they moved.

Finally, the three of them found their equilibrium and were able to stand still. Good, now if they just keep still, he might be able to get out of this ordeal without coming. 

“Shit,” Sato suddenly hissed, slipping on the oily floor. His finger jerked out of Kageyama before it was roughly thrust back in, pulling a quiet whimper out from the boy. 

“Hold still, Sato,” Nakamura said, straining to hold Kageyama’s weight by himself. He pressed his finger even harder against Kageyama’s prostate, wiggling it in his struggle. 

“I’m trying,” Sato said, his hands sliding as he tried to gain traction. 

He pulled his thumb out of Kageyama’s ass and readjusted his hands to give himself a better angle. But this time, instead of sticking his thumb back into Kageyama’s ass, he slid in his index finger instead. It slid in easily, settling neatly next to Nakamura’s finger. And then, just to be safe, Sato pushed in his middle finger as well, spreading Kageyama wider to accommodate the three fingers.

Kageyama whimpered breathlessly at the sudden stretch, gasping when Sato’s fingers forced Nakamura’s to press even harder against his prostate. It felt like there were vibrations pressed directly on his prostate now, as Nakamura continued to wiggle his fingers in discomfort. At the next thrust, Kageyama felt a huge spurt of pre-cum dribble out from his cock as the fingers milked him. 

Sato continued to adjust his grip, pulling his fingers in and out of Kageyama’s hole as he tried to find the best position. Kageyama held back his moans as he was basically fucked on the fingers, trembling as he tried to hold himself still. 

Nakamura added in another finger, mumbling about Kageyama’s sphincter becoming so loose that it was hard to keep hold. He began to leisurely pull his fingers out from Kageyama as well, thrusting them in casually.

Meanwhile Sato was still trying to figure out the best way to hold Kageyama. He pulled his two fingers out from Kageyama’s asshole only to slide three back in. Kageyama could feel his hole stretch even further, gripping the coaches’ fingers lewdly while they held him in the stretch. He could feel his orgasm creep up, and knew that there would be nothing he could do to keep himself from coming all over himself. He shut his eyes, trying to hold it back. 

Right before he could come, the coaches withdrew. 

“And that’s time. Whew, what a work out!” Sato said, panting slightly. He pulled his fingers free from Kageyama’s ass and lowered his leg to the ground.

Kageyama trembled when he felt Nakamura remove his fingers as well. His empty hole twitched and he could imagine how he must still be stretched open. He quickly covered up his cock, wiping up the pre-cum as discreetly as he could. 

“Are we done now? Should I put back on my clothes?” Kageyama asked hopefully, gripping his crotch tightly. 

“Not yet, there’s one more stretch I had in mind.” 

Sato nodded at Nakamura, who moved in front of Kageyama. Sato moved behind him and placed his hands on Kageyama’s back. 

“Now give Coach Nakamura your hands and let him pull you forwards while I push.”

Kageyama didn’t want to take his hands away from his crotch, so he hesitated. 

Nakamura rolled his eyes, grabbing Kageyama’s hands roughly. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before, boy. It’s been dangling out in the open for the past few minutes, if you remember.” He emphasized his statement with a casual slap against Kageyama’s cock, making it hit his stomach with a slick slap. 

Kageyama jumped and flushed. “Yes, sorry sir.”

“Let him guide you down now,” Sato ordered from behind him. “And spread your legs so they’re shoulder width apart. Yes, just like that.”

Slowly the coaches pulled Kageyama until he was bent at a 90 degree angle. Kageyama hissed softly, feeling his muscles protest yet another stretch. 

“It’ll sting a bit after that last stretch, but that’s normal. Now I’m going to rock you side to side to stimulate your entire body. Let your body move with the motions and let me do the work.”

With those instructions, Sato placed his hands on Kageyama’s lower back and tried to rock him from side to side. Kageyama felt awkward, his head towards the ground as Nakamura held his wrists extended in front of him. He felt Sato’s hand slide across his back, lubricated by the massage oil.

“I forgot about this damn oil,” Sato mumbled to himself.

“Just do what we were doing before,” Nakamura suggested. “It worked for the previous stretch.”

“Yes, I suppose I should.”

Kageyama cried out when he felt Sato’s fingers probe his asshole again. 

“You know the drill, Kageyama. Relax and let me do what I need to.” 

Kageyama couldn’t even move to stop him, trapped between Nakamura’s grip on his wrists and Sato’s body. He groaned as Sato penetrated him with two fingers, pulling Kageyama’s swollen hole open again. 

“It’s so loose. I think I have to use more fingers,” Sato commented aloud. He slid in another finger. When it still wasn’t enough, he added another. Kageyama accepted them both easily. 

“How many are you using?” 

“Just four right now. We had five in last time so it’s still a bit loose. I think I have to use my entire hand.”

“No, wait!” Kageyama cried out, trying to pull away.

“Hold still, Kageyama,” Sato growled, smacking Kageyama sharply on the ass. 

“We came all this way to train you, and this is how you repay us?” Nakamura added in a disappointed tone. 

“Sorry—ah!” 

Sato took the opportunity to shove in his last finger, stretching Kageyama wider than he had ever been in his life. Kageyama whimpered as Sato’s hand crept further and further into his ass, his hole protesting as it was pulled open. 

“Almost there.” Sato rocked Kageyama back and forth on his fist, sliding in deeper and deeper.

Kageyama felt like a puppet, stuffed with Sato’s hand as he moved him as he pleased. And then something popped and he felt Sato slide in fully, the fist firmly embedded in his ass.

Kageyama sniffled, the pain almost overcoming him. Nakamura patted him on his head, still holding him firmly so he stayed bent over. “It’s over now. You’re fine.”

“Now we can finally do the exercise,” Sato said cheerfully. 

Sato began to sway Kageyama from side to side, using his fist embedded in Kageyama’s ass as an anchor point. Kageyama could only whimper as his body was manhandled between the two coaches. As Sato continued to move him, the pain in his ass began to lessen as his ass got accustomed to the stretch. 

Kageyama started to notice how Sato’s hand was pressed firmly against his prostate, his fingers rubbing into it with each movement. That brought his attention to his cock, which had gone limp while Sato had been entering, but was now standing proud again. It pressed against his stomach, pointed straight at Kageyama’s face. He was wet again, pre-cum flinging off his cock as he was moved. 

Sato began to swing him more vigorously, going faster and making larger movements with his hand. Kageyama could only helplessly moan as the fist pressed harder against his prostate, stimulating him until he couldn’t think. It didn’t take long until Kageyama reached orgasm again, his ass clenching down in his pleasure. His cock shot cum out in a powerful stream that hit Kageyama right in the face, some even getting in his moaning mouth. Kageyama was too engrossed in his pleasure to even think of picking up his head. He moaned again at the next thrust, scarcely noticing his next spurt of cum landing neatly in his mouth. 

“Oh, I’m starting to get tired,” Sato commented, his movements coming to a halt. “Switch with me?”

“Sure,” Nakamura agreed gamely, releasing Kageyama’s wrists from his grasp.

Kageyama nearly fell over, so out of it from his intense orgasm. He caught himself with his hands, but was now stuck awkwardly on all fours with Sato’s hand in his ass holding him up. Sato tugged once, twice, and then his fist slid out of Kageyama’s asshole with a wet pop. Kageyama gasped, barely able to keep himself in position when Nakamura took Sato’s place.

Sato moved to the front of Kageyama and gently pulled him back up, trapping his wrists again. 

“He’s so swollen down here,” Nakamura said sympathetically, tracing the puffy rim with a finger. 

Kageyama whined, his body sagging from exhaustion. 

“We’ll take care of that later. Let’s just finish up the exercise.”

Nakamura gingerly prodded Kageyama’s asshole with a finger. “I’ll try to get it done quickly,” he promised. Then without further ado, he slid four fingers into Kageyama’s ass without any further stretching.

They entered easily and it wasn’t long before Nakamura could shove his fist in as well. Kageyama groaned as he felt his body begin to swing back and forth again, the pressure relentless against his prostate. It didn’t even take a few minutes before his cock was hard again. 

Unlike Sato, Nakamura wasn’t swinging Kageyama from side to side as much. Rather, he was pushing Kageyama in a circle, causing his hand to enter deeper and deeper on each cycle. Nakamura wiggled his fingers when Kageyama clenched down particularly hard. When Kageyama moaned at that, Nakamura continued to do so, using his fingers to stimulate his prostate. 

Soon after, Kageyama felt himself come again, feeling it splatter all over his chest and face. He felt his legs buckle, but was saved from collapsing on the floor by the two coaches. They supported his full weight as they continued the exercise, pumping the fist in and out of his ass. Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw his cock rise in interest yet again.

It took even less time for his orgasm to strike again. Impaled on Nakamura’s hand, he weakly twitched, his head hanging down limply as he shot another load onto his face. As he did so, the coaches continued the exercise, oblivious to what was going on down below.

Kageyama could only let himself hang between the two coaches as he was brought to peak again and again. Eventually Nakamura milked everything out of him until he was shooting dry. By the end, he was nearly incoherent and he didn’t hear when Nakamura indicated that they were done. 

Nakamura pulled out from his ass and Sato let go as well, causing Kageyama to collapse onto the floor. He landed on his back, listlessly staring at ceiling as the coaches stepped up to him. 

He heard Nakamura say something, but couldn’t understand the words. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at the coaches, only to find that they both looked very, very angry.

“Never in all my years…” Sato began, before cutting himself off. He shook his head. 

“What is this? Were you getting off on that exercise? Look at you, Kageyama, your face is a mess,” Nakamura cried out. 

Kageyama slowly raised his hand, feeling the wetness on his face. Reality slowly started to return as Kageyama came down from his post-orgasmic high. His cock still tingled from his many orgasms, his balls sore from being emptied so quickly.

“Um… I…” he stuttered.

“Clean yourself up. I can hardly stand to look at you,” Sato sneered.

Kageyama tried to walk to his stuff to get a towel, but found that his legs wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Well?”

“I… I can’t move.”

“You don’t need to go anywhere to clean up this mess. Hurry up and get to it!”

Under pressure, Kageyama did the only thing that he could think of. Using his fingers, he began to scoop up the cooling cum, gathering huge globs from his face. He paused, unsure of where he should put it.

“You might as well put that in your mouth, seeing as you’re such a slut.”

Kageyama froze, looking up at the coaches cautiously to see if that was an order. When they continued to stare at him coolly, he decided to take the safe route and assume that it was indeed a command. 

Tentatively, he licked at his fingers, swallowing the bitter fluid with some hesitation. Repeatedly he scraped the cum off his face, sucking his fingers to make sure he got every bit. 

“Your chest too.”

Kageyama moved down to his cum-splattered chest, scooping up that cum there as well. He hissed softly when he rubbed over his nipples, the pink nubs still sore from their earlier massage. The coaches watched him as he licked his fingers clean, repeating the process until his chest was clean.

“And this.” Nakamura knelt down next to Kageyama and ran his hand over Kageyama’s soft cock, picking up a glob of cum that was still leaking from the head. Kageyama twitched as Nakamura pinched the soft head. Then Nakamura brought his hand up to Kageyama’s mouth, pressing the cum-covered digits against his lips. Kageyama blushed as he took the coach’s fingers into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around the fingers until they were clean. He gagged when Nakamura thrust his fingers deep into Kageyama’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

“He’s still pretty disgusting.” Sato said, looking down at Kageyama. 

“We could hose him down,” Nakamura suggested, glancing at the gym doors. “There must be a hose somewhere outside.”

“There’s a shower in the locker room,” Kageyama piped up hesitantly.

“We’re not going to let a disgusting whore like you mess up your school’s locker rooms. No, let’s do the hose. Get outside.”

“B-but I’m naked,” Kageyama protested. 

“You didn’t seem too worried about that when you were using us for your pleasure. I think you can handle a bit of exhibitionism, don’t you? You might even get off on it too.”

Kageyama shook his head, staring with wide eyes at the open door. “I can’t. Someone will see.”

At this, Sato seemed to snap. “Just get the fuck outside, Kageyama,” he ordered angrily. “What you want no longer matters. You’ve already wasted enough of our time with this farce of a practice session. We just want to get all of this cleaned up so we can get out and pretend this day never happened.”

Kageyama looked towards Nakamura pleadingly.

“You heard the man,” Nakamura said unsympathetically. He stepped outside to set up the hose, leaving Sato there to deal with the issue.

“I’ll give you until the count of three to get outside,” Sato said, his eyes narrowed warningly. 

“I’ll go,” Kageyama said quickly, stumbling towards the door. His legs seemed to be weak though and they buckled whenever he tried to walk. 

“One…”

“I said I’m coming!” Kageyama said desperately, trying to walk faster. However he didn’t see a patch of oil on the ground in front of him and slipped on it, tumbling to the ground. He struggled to get up, but his body didn’t seem to want to listen to him. 

“Two…”

“Three.”

Sato left the door frame and stalked over to him, stopping in front of him. Kageyama looked up at him fearfully, his body trembling as Sato loomed over him.

“Well, I gave you a chance,” he said, his voice quiet and flat. 

He grabbed Kageyama by the wrist and dragged him outside. Kageyama tried to scramble to his feet but could only manage to hobble after Sato. He was pushed out the door unceremoniously and landed on all fours in the dirt. 

Immediately he cowered, feeling the sunlight strike his bare skin, emphasizing his nakedness.

He watched Sato walk over to the outdoor sink, soaking something with water. Then he strode towards Kageyama, twisting what looked to be Kageyama’s shirt between his old hands. 

“Turn around.” Sato stood there, a dark expression on his face. 

“What are you going to do?” Kageyama whimpered. 

“Turn around.” Sato repeated himself. 

Not wanting to enrage the coach any more, Kageyama obeyed, scooting his butt through the dirt until his back face the coach.

“Now get on all fours.”

“Somebody might see!” Kageyama cried, turning his head to look at the coach desperately. 

“That’s not my problem. But know that the longer we wait here, the higher the chance someone walks by.”

Kageyama curled up even tighter, shiver at the thought. He gazed pleadingly at the man, hoping that he would change his mind, but Sato stood firm. Slowly, Kageyama uncurled and moved onto all fours, never taking his eyes off of Sato.

Without warning, Sato took the wet shirt and smacked it across Kageyama’s ass. 

“Ouch! Stop, please!” Kageyama cried out. 

“This is your punishment for being a slut. Now take your lashes quietly or you might attract attention. I won’t stop even if someone notices.”

Kageyama bit back another cry when Sato spanked him again, the slap hitting the exact spot it had before. He clenched his teeth as Sato began to get into a rhythm, using the wet shirt to whip Kageyama’s ass until it felt red and raw. 

He noticed Nakamura join them, a hose in hand, watching Kageyama’s punishment with satisfaction. “Hey Kageyama, spread your ass for Coach Sato,” he ordered. 

Kageyama obeyed, pressing his chest onto the ground to free up his hands. He tenderly grabbed his sore cheeks and spread them, revealing his puffy hole to the coaches. 

Sato lifted up the shirt and brought it down fast, smacking it down over Kageyama’s puffy hole. 

Kageyama bit back a howl, trembling slightly from the pain. Sato didn’t let up, spanking Kageyama’s hole relentlessly, the sound of the impact echoing across the school. 

“Ah, someone’s definitely going to hear that. I wonder how long it takes until someone will come to check it out,” Nakamura commented sadistically. 

“No, please let’s go back inside,” Kageyama begged, his voice choked up from the tears welling up in his eyes. “Please, sir!”

Sato slapped him one more time with the shirt, making sure it grazed Kageyama’s dangling balls. “But you’re still dirty. We came up here to clean you up but now you’re even filthier than before.”

“Hose me down! Then I’ll be clean and you can let me back inside!”

“I suppose we could do that. Coach Nakamura?”

Nakamura grinned and turned on the hose at full power, directing it straight at Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama shrieked when the cold water hit his skin, but stayed obediently on the ground with his hands still spreading his cheeks. He whimpered when Nakamura directed the piercing stream right onto his inflamed hole, the force of the water like knives on the tender flesh. 

Chuckling, Nakamura showed some mercy and directed the water stream across the rest of Kageyama’s body, rinsing down his back and hair. “Stand up so I can get the rest.”

Relieved, Kageyama stood up, covering his crotch modestly. 

Nakamura frowned. “Hands to your sides. I can’t wash you off if you’re covering everything up, and we all know that your little penis is the dirtiest place on your filthy body.”

Kageyama flushed but obeyed. Immediately Nakamura directed the stream to Kageyama’s cock and balls. His cock had long since gone soft, first from the spanking and then from the cold water. He hissed when the force of the stream bruised his balls, but he forced himself to keep his hands still. 

“Sato, can you pull the foreskin back so I can get the tip?”

Sato grinned and stepped over to Kageyama, carefully staying away from the water. He roughly grabbed Kageyama’s tender cock and pinched the tip. With his other hand he pulled back the foreskin, holding out Kageyama’s cock to Nakamura to hose down. Nakamura directed the powerful hose on the sensitive head, making Kageyama cry out from the pain. 

“Now, now, don’t complain. We’re just cleaning you up.”

As if to help him, Sato began to pump the soft cock in his hand as Nakamura directed the water elsewhere. Kageyama squirmed at the overstimulation, still too sore to get hard again. Chuckling, Sato stepped aside to let Nakamura finish up.

Nakamura dragged the stream up to his chest, the water briefly lingered on his tender nipples, and then finished on his face. Kageyama spluttered, having not expected that. 

“Bend over again, Kageyama, and spread yourself. I need to make sure you’re clean.”

Still coughing, Kageyama obeyed, facing his ass towards the coaches. 

Nakamura approached with the hose, turning down the water stream to the lowest setting. “Now I got the outside, but there’s probably a lot of oil still inside from before. We need to make sure you don’t drip it all over the gym.”

Kageyama didn’t understand what he was getting at, but he maintained the position. He gasped softly when Nakamura brought the hose to his asshole and then began to slide it inside of him. 

“Coach Nakamura!” Kageyama protested, pulling away.

“Stay still,” Sato said, catching Kageyama and forcing him to stay in place. 

“Thank you, Coach Sato. Now this is for your own good, Kageyama.” 

With that, Nakamura shoved the tip of the hose past Kageyama’s sphincter, lodging it firmly up his ass. Kageyama could only whine as the water started to fill him up, the cold traveling deep inside of him. 

“There you go,” Sato said, rubbing Kageyama’s belly. “Now you’re being a good boy for us. Doesn’t that feel good, know that you’re going to be all clean after this?”

Tears stung the sides of Kageyama’s eyes. “Yes sir.”

“Just a few minutes and we can take it out.” Idly, Nakamura thrust the hose in and out of Kageyama, making sure the water got nice and deep inside of him. 

Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel the cold water trickle into him, filling him up. Eventually his stomach began to cramp. When he looked down, he could see it was starting to distend from the sheer volume that was entering him. He began to whimper when the coaches left the hose inside him for a few minutes after that. Finally they took pity on him.

“I think that’s enough. I’ll take this out and let you release.” Nakamura said cheerfully. He gave a strong tug to the hose and it popped out of Kageyama’s hole, bringing a spray of water with it. 

Kageyama almost collapsed onto the ground before Sato caught him. He clenched his asshole shut, fighting against the pressure of the water as it tried to escape. 

“Bathroom,” he choked out.

“Sorry Kageyama, but I don’t think you’ll make it,” Nakamura responded, bemused. “You’ll have to just let it go right here.”

“No,” Kageyama said, panting. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Just squat down and let it out. Nobody’s watching right now.”

Kageyama whimpered at the thought of someone walking in on him, their greedy eyes watching as he squirted water out from his hole. He couldn’t, not here. It was too risky. He was too exposed. He struggled to stand up and began to take small, beleaguered steps towards the bathroom. 

Sato stopped him before he move more than a few steps. “If you don’t think you can go, we can help you. All you have to do is ask.”

“Please?” Kageyama begged, his eyes shining. “I can’t go in public. Please bring me to the bathroom.”

“Can’t help with that,” Sato replied breezily. “But if you are having trouble releasing it in public, then we can do something about that. Here, brace your arms against the wall of the gym.”

He led Kageyama over, helping him place his arms on the wall, his ass sticking out again. Kageyama groaned when his stomach let out an unhappy sound, clenching his ass even tighter. 

“Now let it out.”

Kageyama shook his head. “Not here!”

Sato growled. “I said let it out!”

“No!”

Sato spanked Kageyama’s sore ass with his bare hand, his rough palm stinging the delicate skin. 

“Don’t disobey me. Kageyama, relax and let it go. If you don’t, you’ll make it hurt even more.”

“No,” Kageyama sobbed. “I can’t!”

“Fine, if you won’t let it out, I’ll make you.”

Sato began to spank Kageyama, using his palm to direct strikes to the most painful areas. He repeatedly spanked Kageyama’s clenched hole and then moved to the tender junction where his thigh met his butt. Kageyama cried out with each slap, but still didn’t let go of the water. 

Finally, Sato got fed up and hit directly onto Kageyama’s balls. Kageyama howled and his legs collapsed under him. He fell into a squat, just in time for the first spurt of water to spray out of him. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He felt the water surge out of him, an endless stream striking the ground loudly. 

“There you go. That’s much better, isn’t it?” Nakamura stroked his hand on Kageyama’s back as he released it.

Kageyama sobbed at the humiliation, feeling the enema squirt out from his ass while he was outside, in view of anyone who might pass. To make it end faster, he started to push harder, increasing the intensity of the stream. 

Unfortunately he pushed so hard that he lost control of his penis and started to pee as well. He cried when he felt the piss start to spray out of his limp penis, joining the mess on the floor. He couldn’t even stop it, too overwhelmed by the feeling of the water leaving his ass. He heard his piss strike the wall of the gym, dribbling down the concrete to join the puddle on the ground.

“He’s pissing himself,” Sato observed, shocked. 

Kageyama covered his face with his hands, trying to pretend that this wasn’t happening. He pretended not to hear the sound of the dual streams hitting the floor, splashing onto the dirt as he lost control. The piss and water continued to flow out of him until there were just droplets left, slowly dripping onto the floor as the last remnants of his humiliation. 

Nakamura turned on the hose to clean Kageyama off again. “We’ll have to do something about that.”

“Let’s go back inside now, Kageyama.”

Kageyama nodded, sniffling, as he shuffled his way back into the gym. To his relief, Nakamura shut the gym of the door behind them, protecting him from the outside. 

The coaches led him over to the bench, guiding him to sit down on it. They sat down on either side of him, resting their hands comfortingly on his back as he held back his tears. 

“Now that was a bit concerning. You’re already 18 years old, so you should be potty trained by now. Have you ever peed yourself before, Kageyama?”

“No, never!” Kageyama insisted, rubbing tears from his eyes. 

“I see… well then we’ll have to give you a physical exam to make sure nothing is wrong. Would that be okay with you?”

“Please. I can’t believe that happened…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re alright. Now, we’re going to have to touch you again. Can you put your feet up on the bench? Bring your knees to your chest.”

Kageyama nodded docilely, accepting the aid from the coaches when they offered it. They helped Kageyama balance as he brought his feet up. 

“And spread your legs. We need to have full access of your genitals to do a good exam.”

Sato helped Kageyama spread his legs until the boy was completely exposed, his puffy hole visible underneath his dangling balls and limp cock. 

“I’m just going to feel along your penis. Tell me if anything hurts.”

Nakamura picked up Kageyama’s soft cock and stroked along the soft shaft. He squeezed gently and then stroked down towards the head, looking into his urethra to see if anything came out. Kageyama kept his eyes closed and head down, still ashamed of what had transpired earlier. He didn’t even react when Nakamura rolled back the foreskin to reveal with pink head of his cock. He did let out a soft whimper when Nakamura stuck his fingernail into the slit of his cock, scratching at the soft inside of his urethra. 

“Everything looks fine there. Now I’m going to move down to your balls.”

He gingerly picked up Kageyama’s balls and rolled them beneath his fingers. He tugged at them, stretching them away from Kageyama’s body to see how far they went. Finally he weighed them in his palms, finishing with a soft squeeze. 

“And finally, I’m moving down to your anus. It’s looking a bit swollen there so I need to make sure everything is okay inside.”

Nakamura grabbed the bottle of massage oil and used it to slick up his fingers. He inserted his index finger and it slid in easily. Quickly he added another and moved them until they rested on Kageyama’s prostate. Then he curled them and made a come hither gesture, massaging it from the inside. 

Kageyama reacted to this, thrusting out his hips minutely. His cock began to stir, rising and hardening the longer Nakamura stayed on his prostate. Kageyama didn’t seem to notice though, still caught up in his thoughts. Sato brought his hand to Kageyama’s cock and started to stroke it, examining the tip as it began to peek out from underneath his foreskin. This caught Kageyama’s attention. He began to breathe harder as the two coaches stimulated him, but didn’t say a word of protest. 

“Oh no,” Nakamura finally said, pulling his fingers out. 

“What is it?” Kageyama asked worriedly. 

“It’s as I thought. You’re low on nutrients. This is very bad… you might not be able to play volleyball ever again!”

Kageyama was alarmed. “Should I go to a hospital?”

Nakamura shook his head. “This is a specialized problem that only some hospitals are equipped to handle. And the closest one is too far for you to go… But there is one thing we could do. It would be very uncomfortable for you.”

“I’ll do it!” 

“You should first find out what you’re agreeing to before you agree. This will involve giving you an anal injection. Are you alright with that?”

“Yes, as long as I can play volleyball in the future then it’s fine.”

“Very well… but we didn’t bring our medical kits with us because we didn’t think you would have this problem. We’ll have to improvise a solution.”

“Coach Nakamura, you remember that paper I showed you last week?”

“Ah yes, about the same nutrients found in male sperm? I suppose that could work. Kageyama might not like it though.”

“What is it?”

“We would have to give you an injection of sperm, Kageyama. Do you understand what that means?”

“Oh… you would put your… you know, up my butt?”

“Yes, and I believe you are at the point where you’ll need two doses to recover. Would you be alright with that?”

“I suppose if it’s the only way…”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fuck. 
> 
> Yeah idk, this fic kind of went places by itself and is now out of control. Probably won't finish this one either, it's been 3 years as well.


End file.
